


Take Back My Life

by kateyes085



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kateyes085/pseuds/kateyes085
Summary: Evie just landed a great job with the WWE's Wardrobe Department as an assistant to the Head Seamstress.  One night, she gets confused backstage and wanders down the wrong corridor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read tags and proceed with caution. This might not be your cuppa.  
>  Disclaimer: All stories posted are not for profit and are works of fiction.  
>  Beta: None. All errors are mine.  
>  A/N:
> 
> This is not a story about rape, it about the recovery from it, or hopefully, the moving on and past the terror and helplessness the victims probably feel.  I can only hope I do this justice.  Title is from  [ Fight Song ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xo1VInw-SKc) by Rachel Platten
> 
> Feedback is love and honest criticisms are appreciated.

~*~

 

Roman made his way into the locker room.  He ached from head to toe. He just wanted a shower and to go back to his hotel room for some much needed sleep.  He might just grab his stuff and go. Not watching where he is going, he trips over a women’s Keds sneaker, “Shit,” he mutters to himself, “Y’all better not be fuckin’ in here,” he yelled.

 

“That is the last thing I need to deal with tonight,” he muttered angrily to himself. Brock pounded the shit out of him.  Stupid stunt with the handcuffs. _We’re gonna have you get arrested_ , they said.   _The crowd will love it_ , they said.  “Did anyone mention to the neanderthal that I was in handcuffs and strapped to a gurney, No!” Roman grumbled. _Who the hell writes this crap_. “Cro-Magnon and his laughing hyena cackling all the way to the bank,” he scowled.  “All I want is a hot fuckin’ shower, some sleep and to talk to my little girl,” he yelled to no one while yanking off his tac vest and throwing it against some random lockers.  He can hear a soft whimper and a small sniffle.

 

Roman spun around at the sound.  He turned his head from side to side and listened, “Hello?” he called out.  He heard another hiccup and sniffle. He followed the sound to the back of the locker room where he found a young woman hanging by her wrists from the rafters.  She was hanging just high enough that the foot that still had a sneaker on it was just touching the ground.

 

“Oh Jesus,” he whispered when he saw her back was scratched raw.  Her floral dress was shredded and bloodied. He looked up at the wall behind her and saw the smeared blood and bits of cloth from her dress.  He reached out to touch her back but jerked his hand back as if burned never making contact. He looks down and can see blood dripping from between her legs, staining her white socks crimson.  It trickles down her arms from where she strained and struggled against the extension cord that was used to secure her. Her braided hair lays limp with ground in dirt and blood from her struggle.  Her nails are ragged and torn from struggling and fighting her attacker(s).

 

Roman walked around and tried to assess the damage holding his breath.  It was awful. What kind of animal would do this? He gently reached out to move her hair back from her face.  She cried out and flinched away. “Hey, hey … shhh, I’m not gonna hurt you,” he says softly trying again. She whimpers weakly, bottom lip trembling.  He can see tears leaking from the slits of her swollen-shut eyes. Her face is bloodied. It is cut and swollen. Her nose was definitely broken. There was a bloody gash on her bottom lip.  Bruised bite marks were scattered up and down her neck that disappeared down under her torn dress. He swallowed a wave of nausea when it hit. He coughed and looked away covering his mouth and wincing.

 

“P-please,” she said wobbly.

 

He turned back and gently laid his hand on her side causing her to whine in pain.  He could feel her ribs shifting under the skin. They seem to be broken, badly. “I need to go get some help to get you down,” he told her quietly.  “I’ll just … crap. Hold on okay?”

 

Roman walked quickly to the locker room door and stepped out into the hallway.  “Bob,” he said, “grab an EMS, preferably female. Make sure they have a utility knife and blankets,” Roman rattled off a list from the top of his head.  He looked back into the locker room. “Please find Stephanie too. Oh! And try to find someone who can keep as many people out of here as possible. Okay?”

 

“Yeah sure, Roman, but what’s goin’ on?”  Bob asked before he turned to leave.

 

“A young woman was … assaulted,” Roman explained with a grimace still feeling nauseous at the blatant mutilation the poor girl suffered.

 

“Jesus,” Bob breathed.

 

“I think she might be one of the backstage crew but … I … it’s really bad.  She’s gonna have to go to the hospital, but I need to cut her down,” Roman continued.

 

“Cut her down?” Bob asked tentatively.

 

Roman sighed heavily and shivered, “She’s … she’s tied to the rafters with an extension cord.”

 

“Oh my God.  Let me go take care of that stuff, and I’ll come back to make sure no one else gets in here,” he said turning to leave.

 

Roman went back to check on the young woman.  He carefully walked around and talked to her limp figure.  “Hey, we’re getting some help. You’ll be out of this shortly.  Can you tell me your name?” he asked.

 

“Evie,” she whispered.

 

“Okay Evie, you’re doin’ great sweetheart.  I’m Roman. Do you work with us?” She winced as she nodded.  She tried moving her wrists but cried out in pain.

 

“No, no, no don't do that baby girl,” Roman said softly reaching for her wrists but stopping short.

 

“Hurts,” she slurred.

 

“I know, I know.  I’d rip it down but I don't wanna hurt you anymore.  We’re getting something to cut you down,” he explained in a hushed tone.

 

“No,” she whined.  “No one else. Don’t want to see  …” she cried softly shaking.

 

“Hey, hey.  Trust me ok …  I need help to get you down and to get you to the hospital.  You need to get checked out …”

 

“Roman?” he heard Stephanie McMahon call for him.

 

“Back here Steph,” he called walking over to the walkway so she can see  him. He could hear Evie cry softly and saw her pulling on her restraints again.  “Shit! Evie, baby girl, please don’t do that. You’re only gonna hurt yourself more …”  He gently wrapped his body around her smaller figure. She stiffened and trembled but did not fight.  He was conscious of her injured back and grasped the extension cord, pulling down giving her some slack to relieve some of the tension on the line.  “I’ve got you,” he whispered.

 

“Ms. McMahon,” she hissed.  “I’m gonna get in trouble. I can’t lose my job ...,” she panicked.

 

“Sweetheart, she’s not gonna …” he tried to explain hearing Stephanie’s heels clicking on the concrete.

 

“Roman?  What did you … Oh My God!” she cried stumbling and covering her lips with her open fingers.  She steadied herself against one of the closed locker doors as Roman pulled away from Evie so she could to see the extent of her injuries.  “Who? How? What happened?” Stephanie stuttered as she walked around to see the young woman’s face.

 

Stephanie tried to regain her composure as Roman explained,  “Her name is Evie. I know she works for us, but I dont where she works …”

 

“Wardrobe,” Evie whispered.

 

“Um, we need …,” Stephanie said soothingly, … we need to get you taken care of.”  She went to reach for Evie who flinched back leaning against Roman’s chest. “Okay, okay …,” Stephanie tries to soothe her again with her hands open and reassuring to try and calm her down.

 

“Steph!” they can hear Hunter’s booming voice from the doorway.  Roman felt Evie jump in reaction. “Roman! Bob grabbed me …” he started saying making his way back to them.

 

Evie started shivering and shaking, “No, no, no, no …” she whimpered pressing further back into Roman’s chest, hissing on contact but trying to hide. “Mr Hunter … Can’t lose my job Roman … can’t …” she cried softly.

 

“Evie,” Stephanie said firmly looking sternly at the scared young woman.  “That is not going to happen. You did nothing wrong. We will get to the bottom of this.”  She looked up at Roman’s worried gaze. He tried to comfort the terrified girl but was afraid to hold her too tight.  “I’ll take care of Hunter and will bring the medics back,” Stephanie said as she moved around them, and stopped her husband from coming back further into the locker room.  Roman could hear them speaking in hushed tones. Probably worried about how this affects them and the company. _Now is not the time to be cynical_ , Roman thought to himself, _you need to focus on getting Evie help_.

 

The paramedics were trying to make their way back into the locker room.  Evie could hear the commotion and was shaking and twisting her head back and forth.  “Roman… I can’t see what’s. I can hear … more people … oh please no,” she starts tugging on her wrists again and crying.

 

“Shh, shh, shh … Evie please stop pullin’ on that.  You’re just hurtin’ yourself more, baby. I got this ok?” he asked.  “Do you trust me?” She weakly nodded her head. He turned back to everyone that was trying to get back to them.  “Hey!” his voice boomed through the room making Evie jump again. He tightened his arm gently around her middle conscious of her broken ribs.  “Just stop. Everybody stop. You’re scarin’ her. Someone bring me somethin’ to cut down this fuckin’ extension cord and some blankets. I'll carry her out.”

 

Hunter moved in to see the damage.  He was carrying a handful of blankets and a utility knife.  He hissed when he saw her condition. Roman grabbed the utility knife and wrapped a blanket around her body.  He reached up and cut the extension cord and she collapsed against him with a stifled scream. He gently lifted her up in his arms and carried her out bridal style.  Hunter had arranged another blanket around her so no one could see the extent of damage. Blood was still seeping through the gray, scratchy first-aid blankets. “Mr. Hunter came back here didn't he,” Evie whispered to Roman.

 

“How did you … ?” he asked.

 

“Wears too much cologne,” she said quietly wrinkling her face slightly.  Roman had to cough to cover his laugh. Her hands were still bound but she clutched the blanket with her bloody hand, “Please tell Finn I’m sorry.  I took a wrong turn and got lost … that’s how ….” she hiccuped. “I don't want him to think I forgot him,” she finished weakly before finally passing out when Roman laid her on the gurney.

 

Roman stood there in a daze watching the ambulance pull out of the back of the arena.  One of the trainers handed him a towel in passing. He absently thanked them. His tank top and upper body was smeared with Evie’s blood.  He kept rubbing his hands with the towel but the dark encrusted blood would not come off. He needed a shower.

 

~*~

 

Roman tossed and turned in his hotel bed that night.  He had taken the hottest shower possible. He damn near burned his hide off, but he could still feel the sensation of dried blood pulling against his skin, Evie’s blood.  That poor girl. She could not be more than twenty. To have been so viciously attacked. It made him sick to his stomach. He jumped out of bed and started pacing his hotel room.  He finally gave up and threw on some sweats and a hoodie, grabbed the keys to his rental, his wallet, and his phone as he left his room to walk down to his rental.

 

After much debate, he texted Hunter to find out which hospital Evie had been brought to.  Fortunately, Hunter replied rather quickly. Roman Googled the directions and drove there at three o’clock in the morning.  He made his way through the reception and to the nurse’s station. He asked about her condition, but there was not much they would tell him.  He asked if he could see her. He would not disturb her, but he just wanted to look in on her as he was leaving early in the morning, little white lie, but they did not need to know that.

 

He stood in her doorway when the rotation nurse came by, “You can go in and sit with her if you like,” the woman told him.

 

“I don’t want to disturb her.  She needs her rest. I just needed to now that she was okay,” he explained.

 

“Poor dear.  She went through all her examinations without a fuss and even spoke with the police.  So many victims just try to forget their attacks. I just wish she had some family that she could turn to,” she said offhandedly.

 

“Well didn't anyone call her family?” Roman asked.

 

The nurse shook her head no, “She says she does not have any family.”  Roman looked at her sadly. He could not imagine not having his family around him.  To be alone and dealing with what she went through by herself. “Go sit with her for a bit.  I think it will do her good,” the nurse offered again.

 

Roman made his way into the room and leaned against the partition watching her sleep.  She looked so small. Her eyes were bandaged. She had wires and tubes strung in and out of her body.  Roman could see various bandages covering wounds, bruises, bite marks, scratches. It looked like her nose had been reset and the blood had been cleaned off.  “Roman?” he heard a small, scratchy voice call out.

 

“Hey,” he said softly walking over to her side.  He pulled a chair up to sit next to her. “How’d you know I was here?”

 

“Smelt your soap,” she whispered.  “That sounds really weird … like I’m a stalker or somethin’.  I’m sorry,” she mumbled.

 

He chuckled, “That’s all right babygirl,” he said gently running his fingers over her hand.

 

She gripped his hand tightly with both of hers, “Thank you Roman.  Thank you.” she whispered hoarsely. “Would’ve died there if you hadn't ….”

 

He could see her shoulders shaking and knew that she was crying.  He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pressed her against his chest, “I gotchu.  I’ve gotchu,” he mumbled kissing her hair and letting her cry.

 

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

~*~

 

“Hey man.  Do you have Finn’s number?” Roman quietly asked Seth over the phone.  He was sitting in the chair next to Evie for a little while still before he had to leave and get ready for the next show.  

 

“What makes you think I have his number?” Seth griped.

 

Roman snorted, “Dude!  Just give me the number.”

 

“Why?” Seth asked.  

 

“Because I need to talk to him,” Roman sighed annoyingly.

 

“About what?” Seth singsonged.

 

“Seth!” Roman snapped watching as Evie moved and grumbled in her sleep, “Give. Me. The. Fuckin’. Phone. Number,” he growled quietly.

 

“Jesus.  Fine,” he grumbled petulantly and gave Finn’s number to Roman.  “Seriously, why do you need to call him?”

 

“Evie’s been worried that he would think she blew him off.  I just wanted to let him know where he could find her,” Roman explained.  

 

“Who’s Evie?  Hmmm, he was talking about some chick he was supposed to hook up with after we were finished for the night but she was a no-show.  He was kinda ticked because he didn’t think she was that type of person …” Seth babbled.

 

“Oh really?” Roman smirked.

 

“Wha-What?” Seth stuttered.  

 

Seth could hear Roman’s sarcastic laugh and he just knew he was in for more teasing, “Well that explains why you keep grabbing his ass in the ring.” 

 

“Hey! I do not …,” Seth exclaimed.

 

“Don’t care man.  Whatever does it for ya’ and you’re happy and safe with it, could give two shits,” he said.  Roman heard Seth giggle, and he exclaimed in exasperation, “Jesus H. Christ, Goodbye!”

 

“How’d you know,” Roman heard softly through the receiver before he disconnected.

 

He smiled and said, “You look at him like you used to look at Leighla.  Look man, gotta go. I need to get a hold of Finn before I leave here. I gotta get myself together to leave for Tuscan.”

 

“See you there man,” Seth said as he hung up.  

 

Roman hung up with Seth and dialed the number that Seth gave him.  After a few rings, Finn picked up, “Hello?”

 

“Hey Finn, It’s Roman,” he answered.  

 

“Hey man, what’s up?” Finn asked sleepily.

 

“Um, were you supposed to meet Evie last night?  She was worried that you would think she was blowin’ you off.  I’m just callin’ for her to let you know that she didn’t forget you, and I’ll make sure she calls you as soon as she can.”

 

“As soon as she can?  Did something happen? I mean it’s not like her to blow someone off.  I was actually worried. We’ve met several times going over some ideas I had for merchandising that she was helping me on,” Finn said in a rush, “So, is she okay?  I didn’t even think you knew her.”

 

“I didn’t really, not until last night.  Uh,” Roman started. He sighed heavily and started again, “Okay, there is no easy way to say this so I’m just gonna say it.  Evie was assaulted.”

 

“Jesus, is she … I mean was she …,” Finn asked hesitantly.

 

“Honestly, I can’t even imagine what she went through, but the end result …” he swallowed audibly looking over at Evie’s sleeping form, covered in wires, tubes and bandages, “was bad.” he continued.  “I know she talked to the police but I don't know anything else other than that. I’m here with her now and she’s sleeping. I need to leave soon though but I just wanted to make sure that you knew where she was.  She was really worried about you before they took her away in the ambulance.”

 

“Ambulance?  What hospital are you at,” Finn asked.  

 

Roman could hear shuffling on Finn’s end, “She’s at St. Mary’s,” he said walking to the door to check the room number, “Room 305.”  

 

“Thanks man.  I’m gonna get myself together and head over there.  I don't want her to be alone. I’m off for the next three days.  I was gonna head home in the morning, but I’ll just wait it out to see what I can do to help her,” Finn paused before asking quietly, “I have to ask … was she,”

 

Roman shivered remembering the blood dripping down her inner thighs and pooling into her sock, “I don’t know for certain,” he whispered, “I pray to God no, but it didn’t look good,” Roman said more firmly.  

 

“Fuck,” Finn whispered.  “Okay. Roman, thanks man.  She’s a sweet girl and doesn’t have very many friends because she’s so shy.  I just wish …” 

 

“...this never happened,” Roman finished.  “I get it. 

 

~*~

 

Finn gently knocked on the slightly closed hospital door.  He heard some movement inside the room, and Roman opened the door.  They smiled at each other and Roman showed him into the room. He gasped when he saw Evie.  She was head to toe covered in bandages that he could see not to mention tubes and wires that were hooked up to monitors.  

 

Roman moved around Finn, “I have to get going,” he said softly.  He gently took Evie’s hand in his. They both saw her flinch in response, “Evie,” he said softly, “I gotta go baby-girl.”

 

She sighs softly and flinched a little in pain, “Roman?” she whispered.

 

“Yeah baby.  Finn’s here to sit with you for a bit.  Is that okay?” He asked.

 

“Finn?  Oh Finn,” she cried out reaching for his hand, “I’m so sorry!  I know you wanted to go over your designs,” she said in a small, watery voice.

 

Finn clasped her hand and held on to her, “Oh hush now luv, we’ll worry about that later when you’re better,” he said softly taking a seat next to her.

 

Roman rested his hand on her head and gently kissed her temple, “I gotta go baby-girl.  I’ll try and keep touch while I’m gone,” he said brushing her bangs back. She told him to be careful as he regrettably left the room.  

 

“I tried to find you,” she continued her conversation with Finn in the same tone, “but I got lost in the back corridors and …” she whimpered and shivered.  

 

Finn gently shushed her, “You can tell me later if you want.  I’m here for ya’ love. Whatever ya’ need,” he reassured her. He went to pat her back and then tried to hold her, “Darlin’ I don't know where I can touch you that won’t hurt you,” he whispered uncertainly.

 

She chuckled sadly, “Everything hurts,” she stated quietly, “Just … just hold my hand for now so I know you’re here.  That’s what Roman did. He thought I was asleep most of the time, I think, but I just sat here. It gives me something solid to focus on,” she explained.  “I do need a favor though. I’m gonna need the name of a lawyer. I don’t have a lot of money, but I need as good as I can afford,” she explained. “The person who … who did this to me … I’m certain, they have done this before, and I will not allow them to do this to anyone else,” she said firmly.

 

“I can get you the number for my lawyer,” Finn said.  “If he can’t help, then he can point you in the right direction.  So, you know who did this to you?” he asked cautiously.

 

“Yes,” she said simply.  “I’ve given the police all of the information they needed.  The doctors took their evidence,” she stated squirming uncomfortably.  “I’ll leave it for them to take care of everything. I need the lawyer because I am pressing charges and …,” she continued cautiously.

“Evie you can tell me anything.  You know I won’t talk outta turn,” Finn assured her.

 

“I know Finn.  I just … This really cannot go any further than the two of us, but I am looking into suing the corporation,” she explained.  Finn nodded and realized she could not see him so he gently squeezed her hand for her to continue. “I had repeatedly complained about this person harassing me and nothing was ever done because of their standing within the company.  I was told that they were the talent and just to ignore them, they will eventually get tired and move on to someone else,” she sighed in anger. 

 

“Evie,” Finn tried to encourage, sympathize, and empathize with what she was going through, but he could not really know.  How could he know the pain and fear she experienced. “What can I do?” he asked after clearing his dry throat.

 

“Just be my friend,” she said with a small smile.  “I don't have a lot of those.” 

 

“Aw, hell, I thought you were gonna give me somethin’ hard ta’ do luv,” Finn replied with a laugh as he squeezed her hand.  She smiled as widely as her split lip would allow.

 

~*~

 

“Vince,” Hunter said quietly into his cellphone.  He was down in his home office and Stephanie had gone up to bed.

 

“Hunter,” the owner of The WWE, Vince McMahon, replied sharply.

 

“He’s done it again,” Hunter replies simply.  

 

“Shit,” Vince spits.  “Well pay her off. Give her whatever she …”

 

“It’s not that simple Vince.  Stephanie and Roman are involved.  And I saw her … or the end result … it was bad, Vince, real bad.  I don't think we can keep this buried. He was too …. vicious with her.  This … this is too big,” he tried to explain. 

 

“Bury it or her, I don’t care which; just fix it,” Vince demanded before he slammed down the phone.

 

~*~

 

_ Late Breaking News:  WWE Universal Champion and former UFC Heavyweight Champion, Brock Lesnar, was arraigned in Dallas Municipal Court on first-degree charges of harassment, assault, and rape stemming from and altercation after the live broadcast of Monday Night Raw on March 19, 20018.  Under the advice of counsel, he entered a plea of not guilty. Bail was set at $500,000. We will have more information at the top of the hour.  _

 

~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> I usually use the wrestlers' real names but this time, I wanted to change that up and use their character names. I own nothing and I'm only borrowing them to play in my sandbox. I have nothing but respect and admiration for the work they do and for allowing us into their lives.
> 
> Evelyn Violet Smith/Roman Reigns


End file.
